


Justo a mi Lado

by YoKoChi150



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lies, Long, Pressure, Season/Series 02, Wally and Artemis love each other.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoKoChi150/pseuds/YoKoChi150
Summary: Wally solo la quiere junto a él.Artemisa solo quiere regresar a su lado.Y cuando cae la noche y están seguros de estar solos dan rienda suelta a sus corazones e imaginan que el otro esta ahí, justo a su lado.Después de todo...... Son su mayor anhelo.





	Justo a mi Lado

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Nuestro amor es tan..." del reto en la pagina Es de Fanfic.
> 
> Este drabble se lleva a cabo en la segunda temporada mientras Artemisa esta encubierta, más específicamente después de 'Profundidades' y poco antes de 'Antes del Amanecer'.

**_Azul._ **

 

 

Ninguno estaba bien.

No pasaba ni una noche en que no pensaran en el otro, noches en vela en preocupación y días agitados de tensión.

Wally no le gusta mentir a sus amigos, ocultar la verdad a su familia y engañar a Paula con la muerte de su hija, ella mas que nadie tiene derecho a saber que Artemia estaba viva. Pero no puede, era peligroso y no se puede permitir arriesgar más a la mujer que ama.

La quería con demasiado para eso.

Así que finge,aunque no le guste fingen ser otro Wally, un Wally que les miente a la cara y sin culpa les deja creer que la mujer que ama con vehemencia estaba muerta, no importa lo que les duela o como reaccionarán cuando -Porque la verdad siempre sale a la luz- se enteren, no piensa en las posible consecuencias, el no duda.

Porque la ama.

Artemisa en momentos se cuestionaba el porque acepto misión. Infiltracion nunca fue facil, siempre en guardia, rodeados de enemigos y solo un aliado, el más mínimo error le podría costar la vida -La de Kaldur no tanto, si los sentimientos de Black Manta son tan fuertes como supone-, se estaba volviendo tan paranoica como Batman. Simplemente no podía relajarse.

Siempre que no queria su mente se regresaba a su familia y amigos, le duele mentirles y cada cuanto se cuestiona si la odian, ella piensa en su madre y lo horrible que se siente por perder una hija, ella piensa en Jade y se pregunta como reacciono a su muerte... Pero mas que nada ella piensa en Wally, allá esperándola en su apartamento en Palo Alto con Brucie, Wally que sabe todo y no quería que se involucrara pero igual respeto su decisión, Wally que la ama y no quiere que se lastime, Wally que la ama y lo ama de vuelta... Como lo extrañaba.

Pero ella se oculta bajo la mascara de Trigresa, ella se oculta y trata inútilmente de no pensar, se oculta para sobrevivir entre enemigos.P

ero tenía fuerte un deseo de verlo.

Pensar en su separación les da dolor, pero también era su fuerza, un recordatorio para seguir. Ellos mienten y siguen con su acto, fingiendo ser otra persona para su supervivencia. Ellos mienten mientras se extrañan.

Wally solo la quiere junto a él.

Artemisa solo quiere regresar a su lado.

Y cuando cae la noche y están seguros de estar solos dan rienda suelta a sus corazones e imaginan que el otro esta ahí, justo a su lado.

Después de todo...

... Son su mayor anhelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Anhelo: Tener ansia o deseo vehemente de conseguir alguna cosa.
> 
> Sinónimos: afán - Ansia - Desear - impaciencia - Sueño.


End file.
